PKNA 16: Extraordinary Repairs
Extraordinary Repairs (Manutenzione Straordinaria) is the 16th regular issue of PKNA. It was written by Alessandro Sisti and penciled by Lorenzo Pastrovicchio. Plot Summary The Channel 00 staff gets worried abou Angus Fangus' health since he didn't slander the Duck Avenger as much as usual. It turns out that Angus has decided to investigate the whereabouts of disappeared billionaire genius Everett Ducklair. He finds about a secret code and uses it on the 15th floor broom closet and finds a secret elevator. Uno calls Donald and tells him that an unexplainable malfunctioning has isolated his circuits from the 75th floor, so he sends Donald to fix the damage and tells him to take the Duck Avenger costume and the X-Transformer shield, in case of it being sabotage. Meanwhile, half a skyscraper away, Camera 9 leaves his camera armor for manteinance, and wears a trenchcoat and fedora instead. When he is about to leave, he sees the Duck Avenger and follows him. Angus finds a subroutine in need for instructions, so appoints himself as its "boss" and begins meddling with buttons and levers. The Duck Avenger reaches the energetic substation number seven and is almost crushed by machinery, but a guy in a trenchcoat and fedora saves him. The Avenger's rescuer identifies himself as Stefan Vladuck, a former news reporter specialized in hot spots. The Avenger and Vladuck must leave the substatios since Angus causes an overload that makes the temperature raise in the room, and they reach an exit before roasting. They end in the primary energoduct tunnel, which is kept below zero to avoid overheating. Angus finds a warehouse full of weapons. The Duck Avenger and Vladuck are attacked by a security frost carrier, a machine that freezes anything whose temperature is higher than the programmed one, like them. Another comes and Vladuck stops it by twisting its barrel, while the Duck Avenger defeats the first one using his shield. The Duck Avenger and Vladuck reach a place with normal temperature, and hear a door slam. The Duck Avenger checks the door which is labeled "A 60". The door doesn't open, so Uno checks the plans to see if he can find an alternate route for the same room. Meanwhile Angus, the one who slammed the door, finds battle mechs inside and mistakenly deduces that Everett Ducklair had weapons and an army to take over the city and that he's the Duck Avenger. Uno finds a route for the Duck Avenger and Vladuck to reach the other side of the door. Angus tries to read protected files and activates security drones that attack him, so he hides in a cockpit to be shielded from them. The drones find the Duck Avenger and Vladuck. The drones use the same defensive technology as the X-Transformer shield, so it doesn't work on them, and the Duck Avenger uses a disintegrator gun instead. Vladuck retrieves the shield and talks with Uno, who sends him to fix the damage of 75th floor, which he does using the shield. Angus finds out that he is inside a robotic centaur, and uses it to face the Duck Avenger and tell him all his wrong conclusions about him being Everett Ducklair and planning an invasion. Angus gallops away to expose his discoveries on TV. Vladuck returns with the Duck Avenger, and Uno appears to reveal he has control of the floor again, and formulates a plan to stop Angus. Angus disembarks from the centaur mech and takes the elevator, but it takes him to the rooftop, where the Duck Avenger "confesses" to be Everett Ducklair and having plans to take over the world, then the solar system and then the galaxy, and pushes Angus down the rooftop. It turns out that they are not actually in the rooftop, but in the Total Immersion Interface, and Angus falls from a height too small to kill him, but high enough to knock him out. The Duck Avenger and Vladuck leave the unconscious Angus next to the broom closet, and when he wakes up, the secret entrance is gone. This, combined with Angus having no explanation to survive what he believes was a fall from a rooftop, causes his colleagues to believe he dreamed the whole thing. Donald cherry-taps it by giving Angus one of Gyro Gearloose's old "Car-Can Sweeties" to make him forget everything. Camera 9 arrives and gives Donald an envelope addressed to the Duck Avenger, since everybody knows Donald is the Avenger's best friend. The envelope has Vladuck's photos of the recent adventure, including the negatives. Category:Donald Duck comic stories Category:Comic books